


Коктейль «Отвали от меня» ("Fuck Off" Cocktail)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is a Barman, Bad Flirting, Ben Solo is a Pain in the Arse, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Hate to Love, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Тяжела и неказиста жизнь ирландского бармена





	Коктейль «Отвали от меня» ("Fuck Off" Cocktail)

Бармены ненавидят три вещи: когда их домогаются посетители, когда не оставляют чаевые и когда налоговая приходит с проверкой. А ещё — когда домогаются посетители. Или это уже было?

Для Хакса первый пункт никогда не представлял особых проблем. Он был чопорным, худым и настолько рыжим, насколько вообще считалось приличным по эту сторону Атлантики. Он мало соответствовал идеалам американской красоты, поэтому если ему и перепадала пара игривых взглядов, то только после того, как его более симпатичные и общительные коллеги отшивали незадачливую поклонницу или поклонника.

Но с того дня, когда в бар ввалился Бен Соло с оравой своих «рыцарей», Хаксу не было покоя.

Соло стал его занозой. Огромной такой занозой шести с лишним футов роста и больше двухсот фунтов веса. Он был воплощённой головной болью, которая, похоже, задалась целью довести Хакса либо до убийства, либо до увольнения.

— Привет, О’Хакс! Как поживает твоя ирландская задница?

Бугай Соло нарочно коверкал его имя и фамилию и частенько пытался копировать ирландский акцент. Это звучало настолько кошмарно, что Хакс был готов раздавить в руках очередной стакан, который протирал полотенцем.

В первый раз, когда Соло умостил свой зад — стоит признать, весьма недурной — на барный стул, то заказал пиво. В тот вечер, сидя за стойкой и следя за Хаксом алчным взглядом риэлтора, который заполучил парочку богатых простофиль, Соло вещал, что коктейли пьют либо девушки, либо хипстеры, а настоящие мужики предпочитают пиво и виски. Но прошла неделя, и он стал заказывать коктейли, начав с классических «Манхэттена» и «Сазерака». 

Он пробовал всё без разбора и без всякого уважения к напиткам. Хакс морщился, когда Соло шумно прихлёбывал «Апероль шприц» точно воду, закатывал глаза, когда тот демонстративно принюхивался к «Негрони», и впадал в священный ужас, когда этот мужлан выбрасывал оливки из «Грязного мартини». 

Бен Соло демонстрировал полное презрение к культуре, будь то культура питья или флирта. Поэтому Хакс далеко не сразу осознал, что Соло изменил своим вкусам не для того, чтобы в очередной раз поиздеваться над ним, а чтобы понаблюдать, как он готовит. В те минуты, когда Хакс с невозмутимой точностью отмерял джиггером миллилитры алкоголя, встряхивал шейкер и украшал бокал полоской цедры или мараскиновой вишней, Соло затихал и заворожённо смотрел на него.

Когда Хакс торжественно ставил бокал на стойку, Соло кривовато, до нелепости обаятельно улыбался, пробовал коктейль и...

— МакХакс, ты кудесник! От этого пойла даже блевать не тянет!

...И Хакс из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не набить колотым льдом этот большой, нахально ржущий рот.

Соло приходил каждый день, когда у Хакса была смена, сначала с друзьями, а потом один. Он всегда занимал стул у барной стойки и часами сидел за ней, издевательски комментируя цвет волос Хакса, покрой его рубашки, акцент и манеру наливать пиво. Он мало ел и много пил, оставлял щедрые чаевые и ревниво следил, чтобы никто, кроме него, не смел выводить Хакса из себя. Иногда он приходил с ноутбуком, и тогда Хаксу становилось интересно, чем же Бен Соло занимается в обычной жизни. Когда он сидел, сосредоточенно изучая экран, большой и неловкий, точно вышедший из чащи лесоруб, Хакс порой с усилием заставлял себя не пялиться на мощные руки и широкие ладони. Но потом Соло поднимал взгляд, отпускал очередную грязную шуточку в его адрес, и желание что-то узнавать улетучивалось без следа. 

С каждым днём ситуация всё больше напоминала дурацкий ситком. Однажды в служебной раздевалке Хакс обнаружил листок бумаги, который, очевидно, выпал из чьего-то кармана. На нём были записаны ставки персонала на то, когда Хакс наконец капитулирует перед настойчивыми и очевидными для всех ухаживаниями Бена Соло. Это стало последней каплей, после которой Хакс твёрдо решил покончить с этим затянувшимся фарсом.

Да, у этого великовозрастного невежи были свои неоспоримые достоинства, например, широченная грудь и красивая шевелюра. И даже манеру смотреть немного исподлобья можно было назвать милой, пока Соло держал рот на замке. Но как только он нарушал молчание, на первый план выходили недостатки, с которыми Хакс при всём желании не мог смириться, будь то отсутствие представления о личных границах или допустимый уровень пошлости в шутках. 

Бен Соло был крайне настойчив в своих притязаниях, но Хакс был не из тех людей, которые соглашаются на мимолётную интрижку — он слишком любил себя и ценил своё время. Поэтому если Соло решил просто поглумиться над рыжим ирландским барменом, пришло время это закончить. Если же нет... Впрочем, Хакс легкомысленно отмахнулся от такой возможности.

Он потратил целый день, придумывая способ навсегда избавиться от назойливого ухажёра, и когда следующим вечером в привычное время в бар ввалился Бен Соло, Хакс был готов.

— Что это?

Тот с удивлением рассматривал стакан с густым красноватым коктейлем, украшенный долькой лимона и сельдереевой солью.

— Комплимент от заведения, — невозмутимо ответил Хакс.

— Буду считать это твоим комплиментом, — Соло широко ухмыльнулся и взял коктейль. — Ну, джинджер эль*, за тебя!

Он высоко поднял стакан, а затем одним махом опрокинул в себя его содержимое.

Хакс замер, наблюдая.

Соло сделал глотательное движение и хотел было победно улыбнуться, но тут его настиг спланированный Хаксом эффект. Скотч, бурбон, джин, абсент, три биттера, пол-унции соуса табаско и порошок халапеньо — смесь, созданная Хаксом, была настолько острой, горькой и до одури крепкой, что её можно было заливать в бак вместо ракетного топлива.

Соло покраснел, покрылся испариной и закашлялся. Он открыл рот и часто задышал, пытаясь унять жжение, но это не помогло:

— Ч... Чт-то... Святые угодники, что это за дрянь!

Хакс растянул губы в торжествующей улыбке:

— Авторский коктейль. Называется «Отвали от меня».

Соло ошалело уставился на него слезящимися глазами.

— Как на вкус? — притворно вежливо поинтересовался Хакс.

— Как дерьмо дракона!

— Так и задумано.

Он налил в стакан холодной воды из фильтра, но не спешил поставить его перед собеседником.

— Теперь ты, наконец, отстанешь от меня?

Хакс с удовольствием отметил, как загнанно метнулся взгляд Соло от его лица к стакану с водой, которая могла бы облегчить его страдания. Но неужели он правда надеялся, что сможет победить упёртость Соло одним лишь ядерным коктейлем?

— Нет, — зло прохрипел тот. — Не отстану.

И добавил:

— Мудак.

Хакс вздохнул и вылил воду в раковину. Соло проследил за ней взглядом, а затем поднял горящие яростью и обидой глаза. Хакс перегнулся через стойку и, остановившись в паре дюймов от раскрасневшегося лица придурка, который целый месяц портил ему жизнь — бесил, раздражал, заставлял отлучаться в подсобку, чтобы снять неуместное на работе возбуждение — и предупредил:

— Я хотел по-хорошему, но ты сам напросился.

После чего Хакс резко дёрнул Соло за ворот рубашки и присосался к его рту.

На мгновение губы обожгло огнём, а по языку разлился вкус алкоголя и перца. Но затем на его затылок властно легла тяжелая ладонь — и на всё остальное стало наплевать. 

Хакс не был мастером флирта, но у него отлично получалось делать коктейли и целоваться. Что он и собирался немедленно доказать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Имбирный эль (Ginger Ale) — сладкий сильногазированный напиток с ароматом имбиря.


End file.
